


Belly (Lazy Days)

by NickieMoot



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieMoot/pseuds/NickieMoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Geoff cooks for everyone and then teases his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly (Lazy Days)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this before fully realizing I might have a belly kink? Hahaha um. It's completely SFW and fluffy though!
> 
> I would love to write more belly or minor stuffing fics, if anyone is interested in that sort of thing? Casually throws that out there...?

On some summer days, the citizens of Achievement City would unanimously agree to have a day off. No work, no building, no lets plays. It was only on those perfect days when the sky was clear and the temperature sat just barely on the point of being too hot. They were the sort of days that made you want to nap the afternoon away.

Geoff would usually pull out a load of steaks and porkchops to grill for everyone on lazy days. The fire pit scorched his already sun-warmed skin but he knew it would be worth it. The stash of liquor and beer in his basement always got shared when Geoff made barbecue. Everyone would gather and drink and laugh as the meat slowly roasted.

By the time the sun started sinking toward the horizon everyone was full of meat and booze. Michael and Gavin would usually go find a tree to nap on- the bear on the shady ground and the creeper up on a branch. Ray would go dote on his ocelot, and Ryan would spend his time with the various farm animals living in his house. Geoff followed Jack to a sunny spot where they could just bask. Today it was on the grass by the bridge, away from any shadows the buildings cast.

Jack lay on his back, hands behind his head, with Geoff laying perpendicular and using his chest as a pillow. He turned on his side and absently slid a hand under Jacks shirt to splay against his stomach. It was one of Geoff’s favorite things about his boyfriend- Jack had a fucking adorable belly, just the right amount of soft and squishy covering up the impressive muscle underneath. It suited Jack perfectly, being one of the strongest men in Achievement City but also one of the softest and kindest. He loved the way it got ever so slightly rounder when Jack’s stomach was full, too. Geoff pushed his hand down gently. Jack’s belly yielded only a little, still being full of food and drink.

Jack groaned and lazily tried to shoo Geoff’s hand away. Geoff laughed and pressed again. “Geoff, I swear I’m gonna explode if you keep doing that.”

"Nah, you won’t explode." He moved his hand, rubbing lovingly, before pressing down again. He could hear Jack’s stomach gurgle and couldn’t help laughing again.

"Someday you’re gonna press too hard and I’m not gonna keep it down and all that steak you make for me will go to waste."

Geoff chuckled and stopped poking his boyfriend. “Okay, okay, that would be a fuckin shame. No one wants that.” Jack relaxed as Geoff’s hand went back to stroking softly over the bump of Jack’s belly.

The day ended peaceful and slow, with the sun casting a lovely orange light over the city as it set. Insects hummed and the cows mooed and Jack’s belly rumbled under Geoff. It was exactly the sort of ending such a good day deserved.


End file.
